Christmas Lights
by Dementia is Reality
Summary: Alice decorates the Cullen house for Bella and Charlie's first Christmas with the Cullen's.


**Christmas Lights**

"Okay up a little higher, no thats too high just a smidgen lower. Emmett if you roll your eyes one more time…"

"Take a deep breath Alice. Everything looks awesome. There, how's that?"

Tilting my head viewing the lights from different angles. It was Bella's and Charlie's first Christmas in our family, I wanted it to be magical for them. Smiling and nodding I gave Emmett the okay to climb down the ladder. Mentally checking off items in my head I made sure to account for everything:

House is decorated with lights and the wreath is hanging on the front door - check.

I only have the colored lights up, should I put white ones up somewhere? We have no blinking lights outside, should I decorate the little tree in the front yard?

Tree is put up with presents underneath - check.

The tree seems a little short I wonder if I should get a taller one? Should I keep the star on top or put an angel on it? Is the red skirt okay or should I have used the white one?

Stockings hanging over the fireplace - check.

I'll have to sure not to burn them this time.

Christmas cookies baking for Charlie - check.

I should double check with Bella to see if Charlie even likes chocolate chip cookies. Maybe I'll make some gingerbread men…ow even better I should make a gingerbread house. That would be fun.

Carlisle and Esme's winter town scene set up in the living room - check.

Wonder if I can put the gingerbread house with the village? That would look so cute.

Hands circle around my waist and before a word could be said I turn giving Jasper a kiss on the lips. A vision of Jasper pushing me into the snow as we walk up the walk way began playing in my head. Removing my lips I shake my head back and forth.

"Don't even think about it mister." He looks like a kid caught in the middle of an act.

"What, don't do what? I don't know what you are talking about" Jasper said a twisted smile spreads across his face.

"Umm hmmm…I have a remedy for that." I hop onto Jasper's back as he walks us towards the front door. As we make it up the stairs something catches my eye.

"Hold up a moment." I said as I slide down planting my feet on the top step.

Gasping in shock all I could do was stare at the emptiness. I could feel Jasper using his powers to help calm me.

"Alice its okay we can fix it."

"Oh no their about to be here. This can't be happening!"

"Its just a blown light, we can add a new bulb. Emmett where are the extra bulbs for these lights?"

Emmett came out with the extra bulbs. "Here you go."

Looking at the light that went out it was a blue one. The only extra bulbs we had were red, yellow, and green.

"This isn't going to work, we need a blue one. The strand goes green, red, blue, yellow then repeats again…if we use another color it throws the coloring out of whack." I said getting frustrated.

Jasper and Emmett exchange a glance at one another. I'm pretty sure they were holding back a laugh.

"Ow no, their coming up the drive now." I said watching the vision of Edward's Volvo making its way up the driveway.

Emmett replaces the bulb just before my vision stops. Hearing him step down the ladder catches my attention. Releasing a sigh I accept defeat. Jasper pulls me closer and kisses the side of my head.

"Don't worry your pretty head off. No one will notice."

Edward and Bella pull up while Emmett gets a snowball ready. Emmett hurls the snowball at Bella as she steps out but dodges it. Bella stops in awe of the house but not for long as she goes into a full snowball attack on Emmett. Edward walks up laughing along with Jasper and I as we watch the snowball fight.

Edward doesn't say a word but I knew what he was thinking when all he could do was stare at that one little bulb then looks down at me.

_You couldn't find a blue light bulb?_

"UGH! See." I said looking at Jasper. Stomping off I go into the house while Jasper and Edward bust out into a full out laughter.

* * *

**Merry Christmas ~ Happy Holiday's**


End file.
